Happy Halloween
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.Suki and Ty Lee are throwing a Halloween party and invite an unexpected guest for Katara.The summary sucks,but trust me, the story is a lot better than it sounds.


**Happy early Halloween everyone!!**

**I hope you all have fun trick or treating or partying or doing whatever you do! If I have time I will post another Halloween on-shot sometime this week. That's all I have to say so, um, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I hope to own tons of candy after this Halloween! If I can just find a costume.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I sighed as I walked through the huge Halloween store I had walked into what seemed liked hours ago. Technically I had only been in the store for about a half hour, but when looking for costumes it seemed that time always dragged on. If you're a teenage girl you have either the choice of dressing up like a slut or as something stupid. I groaned to myself as I passed another shelf of ridiculous costumes. At this rate I knew I wouldn't find anything before Halloween which is two days away. I hadn't planned on doing anything for Halloween until sometime yesterday. My friends Suki and Ty Lee decided to tell me last minute about the Halloween party they are throwing at Suki's Grandma's club. They said that they told me about it earlier in the month, but I guess I wasn't really paying them much attention.

I realize now how distant I have been in the past couple months. My family and friends have noticed and they all expect that it's because my best friend Aang transferred to another school. I always deny it, but I know their right. It's not just because he was my best friend it's because I believe I was in love with him and I never got a chance to tell him. I might not ever get the chance since I don't get to see him that much and I don't know if the long distance relationship thing will work. Ah who and I kidding, it's because I'm a big chicken. Yep, I'm to nervous and scared that if he doesn't feel the same way then it could ruin our friendship. I shook my head as if to make the thoughts vanish and focused back on the costumes before me.

Sighing once again, I was beginning to give up all hope when I stumbled across the perfect costume. It was the least slutty costume I would be able to find. I smiled and tried it on and luckily for me it was almost a perfect fit. It would just need a few tiny adjustments and it would be fine. I thanked the spirits that I had found it as I checked out then went out to my car.

It was a long ride home from the Halloween store so when I finally got back it was almost seven o' clock. I started making dinner and then grabbed my cell phone to call Suki. After two rings I began to hear her ring tone coming from my brother's room. Oh man they are so busted. I walked up to the door to hear a lot of movement and whispers.

"It's your sister," Suki whispered as if she was out of breathe.

"Just ignore it," Sokka said and then I heard more movement.

"Hey guys!" I said loudly as I shoved the door open.

"Ah!" They both yelped and sprang away from each other.

I was used to Sokka and Suki being together by now, but it was just too fun to mess with them while they were making out. It was especially fun when he would beg me not to tell Dad since he wasn't supposed to have girls over when no one was here.

"Oh, hey Katara," Sokka said while blushing.

"Hi, Sokka. Hi Suki," I said with a smirk on my face as Suki waved at me.

"Hey, Um your not going to tel-," Sokka started, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it I just wanted to tell Suki that I found a costume. You can go back to making out now," I said as I turned around and I walked out the door.

"Wait!" Sokka shouted as he ran out of his room with Suki close behind.

"Yes."

"I believe I should approve this costume before hand to make sure it's not inappropriate," he said as he walked into the kitchen with me.

"Ha, you're not my Dad," I scoffed.

"No, I'm not, but I am still your brother which gives me all the nagging rights of a Dad," he stated.

"Well you'll just have to wait until Halloween to see it," I said then I turned back to dinner.

"Okay, but if I say it's inappropriate then your not wearing it," he said seriously.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to listen to you," I said.

"I'm your brother and you-" Sokka started.

"I'm home!" My Dad shouted from the doorway.

Sokka threw me and evil glare and then we rushed off to greet our Dad. Sokka didn't mention my costume for the rest of the night. As soon as we finished dinner I went to my room and checked my phone to see that I got a call from Aang. I called him back and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Katara!" He said happily. Oh how I missed the sound of his voice. Even though we talked on the phone everyday it wasn't the same as hearing him in person.

"Hey Aang, how was your day?" I asked.

For the next hour I listened to him describe his day and then I described mine. We talked about various different subjects before my Dad knocked on my door and told me I need to get ready for bed. I sighed and then I remembered Suki's party.

"Oh, before I go I just wanted to know if you were going to Suki's Halloween party?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to go, but I can't," he replied.

"Ah, it will be no fun without you though," I told him, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah it will just make Toph and Mai come with you and you'll be fine."

"I really miss you Aang," I said with a sigh.

"I miss you too," He said with a sad sigh to match mine.

"Katara get ready for bed!" My Dad yelled from the other side of the door.

"I guess I better go," I said.

"Ok, bye Katara."

"Bye Aang," I said and as soon as the line went dead I whispered, "I love you."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

My plan today was to convince Toph and Mai to come with me to the party since Aang couldn't. I walked into my first class of the day which I shared with the two of them and took my seat. Mai sat in front of me while Toph sat to my right.

"Hey Sugar queen," Toph said as soon as I sat down.

"Hey Toph, hey Mai," I replied smiling at the two of them.

"Hey Katara, why are you smiling at us like that?" Mai questioned as she turned around towards me.

"Yeah, you have been a little down since Twinkle Toes left," Toph said.

"Oh I'm just happy because the two of you are coming with me to Suki and Ty Lee's Halloween party."

"Do we not get any say in this," Mai said.

"Yes, but, I figured I might as well decide for you so you guys won't have to hear me beg you until you say yes," I replied.

"I'm all for hearing some begging, what about you Mai?" Toph asked.

"Sure," she said with a small smirk on her face.

"Ah come on guys. Listen, Mai if you go you can bring Zuko and Toph if you go then I'm sure you'll find someone to go egg some houses with you."

"Hmm, I guess I'll go," Toph said.

"Good, now Mai?" I questioned as I turned to her.

"Fine," she replied.

"Thank you guys so much," I said with a smile. It wouldn't be as good as having Aang there, but it was something.

"So what are you dressing up as?" Toph asked.

"I'm not telling, your going to have to wait until Halloween."

"I bet you told Twinkle Toes," I heard her mumble and before I could say anything the late bell rang.

It actually was true, but the only reason I told Aang was because he is my best friend and he isn't going to the party anyway so it doesn't really matter. The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it I was getting off the phone with Aang and going to bed.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

School on Friday flew by like it usually did and soon I was lying on my bed after I had finished dinner and was lying on my bed. I called Aang and was surprised when I got his voicemail. It isn't like Aang to not answer his phone especially on Friday. Friday night is the night where Aang and I can talk all night long without anyone telling us to go to bed. We would usually plan something to do over the weekend with our other friends, but since the party is tomorrow we obviously won't get to hang out. I left him a message and then laid back on my bed and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a text from Aang that read:

'Happy Halloween' and it had a picture of a pumpkin that was smiling on it.

I smiled and then texted back:

'Happy Halloween to you too! Where were you last night?'

I sent it then waited a few minutes and instead of a text my phone started vibrating. It was Aang of course. I was I put my phone on vibrate since it was only eight in the morning and I know that Sokka doesn't like to be woken up early.

"Hey Aang," I said as I opened my phone.

"Hey sorry about last night. I went to run a few errands and when I got back it was really late at night and I didn't want to wake you," he said.

"It's okay. I was just worried that something had happened since you always answer your phone."

"So what are you doing for Halloween tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing to special, just handing out candy to little kids."

"Sounds fun," I replied.

We talked for a while until Aang said he had to go. By now it was about ten so I got up and started making breakfast. My Dad was already up and soon the smell of food woke Sokka up as well. We all sat down at the table to eat a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Once we were done I cleaned the kitchen and by then it was eleven-thirty so I called Toph and Mai to head on over with their costumes so we could hang out until it was time to head out. The party starts at six so we have plenty of time to relax.

The hours past and it was soon time to get ready. I grabbed my costume and put it on in the bathroom while Toph and Mai waited in my room. My costume was a light pink pinstriped suit with a matching pink pinstriped tie. I borrowed some heels from Suki and bought a black hat to go with it at the Halloween store. All together I was going as a gangster from the 1920s. I always loved that era so I decided why the heck not. I put the finishing touches on my costume then opened the door and walked out.

"So what do you think?" I asked as I posed.

"Whoa, I like it," Mai said as enthusiastically as she possibly could.

"I never thought you'd go as a bad guy sweetness," Toph said.

"Thanks guys," I replied.

I looked at them closely now and realized that they both had their costumes on already. Toph was going as a pirate and Mai was going as a vampire. Even though they got their costumes last minute like I did their outfits were pretty amazing. I guess it's because they both have a ton of money and I don't. I grabbed my keys from my desk then walked towards the door.

"Let's go," I said as I motioned for them to follow me.

We all got in my car and I backed out of the driveway and then started down the road. It was a long ride to the party and we spent most of the time jamming out to the radio. When we started getting closer to the club that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere when Toph started up a conversation.

"So why are we going to this party anyway?" Toph asked.

"Because Suki would kill me if I didn't," I replied.

"Katara, we know you don't really like parties to much especially since Aang won't be there," Mai said from the back seat.

"Why do you guys always think my world revolves around Aang," I asked angrily.

"Come on Sugar queen, you really think you can fool us? We're your best friends, we know way better than that," Toph said with a smirk.

"I'm don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently.

"Uh huh," Mai replied.

Before the conversation could start up again I finally pulled into Suki's Grandma's driveway. The club was actually technically a barn that they remodeled. I parked my car in the big field just as the other guests had done. As I got out of the car I could have sworn I saw a familiar car, but Toph and Mai pulled me away before I could ponder it anymore.

"Let's go," Toph said as she pulled me away.

"Okay, okay," I said as I walked with them.

We walked across the field and up to the open barn door. Lights flashed everywhere across the big open space. I could see a DJ at the far side of the barn and multiple tables near the side walls. In the middle of all this there were people all over the dance floor while some sat down at the different tables. The three of us walked around until we spotted Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Zuko hanging out at one of the tables on the right side of the barn.

"Hey guys," I said as we walked up to them.

"Hey, some party huh?" Sokka said as he tightened his gripped around Suki's waist and smiled at her.

"Yeah this place looks amazing Suki!" I completed as I looked around.

"Thanks," she said with a smile on her face. Sokka leaned down and whispered in her ear then they went off to the dance floor.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Toph," I said as I realized that Mai and Zuko had left too.

"Toph?" I questioned as I turned to her.

Great. Toph ditched me too. I sat down at the empty table and watched as all the others danced around. I really wish that Aang would have came it would have been so much more fun, but for some unknown reason he couldn't. Thoughts of Aang made me get out my phone and text him.

'Well this party is a bore,' I typed in the hit send.

My phone buzzed a few minutes later and Aang replied back,

'I'm sure your night will light up soon."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but replied back anyway.

'I hope your right," I hit send then waited for him to text back.

I waited for a while and he still didn't text back so I just gave up. I slumped back in my chair as I looked around in no particular direction. As I was about to call Mai and Toph to get another ride so I could leave a guy around my age walked up to me. It seemed as though he was wearing the matching male outfit to mine. It was a black suit with white pinstripes, he even had a tie, shoes, and a hat to match. I couldn't really see the upper portion of his face under the shade of the hat since it was already so dark in here. He smiled at me and put his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, I just took his hand and stood up. I don't know what it was about this guy, but he just seemed so familiar that I just couldn't say no when he asked me to dance. He lead me out to the dance floor and suddenly the music changed. A slow song played and I looked to the DJ booth to see that I had just been set up. Suki was there and she was smiling at me. I decided that I would deal with her later and turned back to the stranger before me. I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his at my waist. He was a gentleman during the whole dance and I couldn't help, but feel comfortable in his arms. It felt so oddly familiar and soon I tugged my self closer to him without even realizing it. He didn't seem to mind, he just smiled. I blushed as his arms tightened around my waist.

All to soon the song ended, but that wouldn't be the end of my encounter with the stranger. We pulled away from each other and I led him back to the table. At first I was going to ask his name until I saw one of his grey eyes from under the hat. He tried to pull his hat down so I wouldn't see, but at that moment I knew exactly who it was. We sat down next to each other at the table. I smirked as I thought of a plan.

"You know, I could have sworn you said you were busy tonight," I said.

"Well I decided to sup-" he started then realized his mistake.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he lifted up the hat some so I could see his face.

"Aang, I have known you for years. You're my best friend, how could I not know it was you. Plus you gave yourself away when I saw you look under the hat," I replied.

"Hey you've go to admit, I was doing pretty good at first. You had no idea it was me when we were dancing," he said with a smile.

"Yea, but you seemed so familiar so I knew that I knew you from somewhere."

"You didn't think I was just the tiny bit mysterious in my awesome costume?" He asked as he gestured to his clothes.

"Most definitely. Hey, why don't we go walk outside," I suggested.

He nodded and we walked out the big door. There was a full moon and the night was very dark, but luckily Suki had hung lots of lights in the trees surrounding the barn. We started walking on the edge of the side of the barn together. My arms hung by my sides while his dug into his pockets as we chatted.

"I see you used the knowledge of my costume to your advantage," I said as I looked at him.

"Well, I wanted to impress you," he said and then blushed.

"It worked," I said quietly with a blush to match his.

By now we had stopped and both turned to each other. I looked up at him since he was a few inches taller than me and smiled at him. He smiled back as we both moved closer to each other. Our lips were inches apart until I finally got tired of waiting and closed the gap between us. My arms wrapped around his neck while he went around my waist as he kissed me passionately. I didn't want this to end, but with my luck I knew it would when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Katara! Let's g-" Toph shouted, but stopped when she turned the corner and saw Aang and I. I pulled away, but stayed in his arms.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" She said with a smirk.

"Ugh, what do you want Toph?" I groaned.

"I was just going to tell you that Mai and I are ready to go," she said and then I saw Mai appear from behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt your make-out session, but I believe we need to go before Toph gets into any more trouble then she already is," Mai stated.

"Ah man, Toph what did you do this time?" I said as I moved out of Aang's arms and faced her.

"Nothing to bad. I just dump punch on a few party crashers and it might have messed up a stereo or two," She said.

"What?!" I said loudly.

"Yeah she dumped it on Azula and it got on some speakers, but they fixed it so don't worry," Mai told me.

"Ugh, you guys go wait by the car, I'll be there in a minute," I told them.

"Sure sure, just take your time," Toph said with a smirk.

"Bye Aang," They both said mockingly as they laughed and walked away.

"Ugh, I got to go," I told Aang as I turned back to him.

"It's okay, Toph is Toph," he said with a smile.

"So I guess this means we're together now," I said cautiously.

"If you want to then I guess so, but if you don't want to then-" he started, but then I cut him off.

"Of course I want to be with you Aang."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded then wrapped my arms around his neck again and kissed him just like before. He kissed back and I could he was smiling into the kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him. Soon I heard Toph yelling.

"Katara! Stop making out with Twinkle Toes and get in the car!" I heard her shout.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

"I better go before Toph comes out here and drags me back to the car herself," I said as I pulled out of his arms.

"Wait, just one more thing," he said as he grabbed my wrist when I turned away.

"Wha-" I started, but was cut off when Aang pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it was still enough to leave me dazed. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Okay, now go before Toph has a heart attack," he said with a smile.

"Bye," I said then walked away.

As I walked to my car I could barely hear Toph as she shouted for me to walk faster. I was completely dazed from all that had happened tonight. When I got in the car I decided that Halloween had just become my favorite holiday of all time.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Okay, that's it! I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
